


There's this music room

by StAnni



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StAnni/pseuds/StAnni
Summary: She’s already smiling when Homer groans, turning around and putting his hand where her fingers wait.  How does he know?“Can’t sleep?”  His voice is low and gravelly and OA nods, smiling “We’ve got the place to ourselves.”It’s not really true.  The others are there, just asleep, and Homer gives her an amused shake of his head, rolling his eyes. “You’re high from the sugar.”





	There's this music room

Homer’s back looks smooth and cool against the glass and she puts her fingers there – starfished – imagining she is pushing him playfully forward. 

She’s already smiling when Homer groans, turning around and putting his hand where her fingers wait. How does he know?   
“Can’t sleep?” His voice is low and gravelly and OA nods, smiling “We’ve got the place to ourselves.”  
It’s not really true. The others are there, just asleep, and Homer gives her an amused shake of his head, rolling his eyes. “You’re high from the sugar.”

She’d convince Hap to let them have the left over Christmas cookies. It was a rare, very rare, treat.

“Come on,” she whispers, letting her spread palm trail down the glass to his groin, just on the other side of it. “Press up against me.”  
She knows that she doesn’t have to ask him twice, even if any of their other cellmates were awake, and he rolls forward, just slightly, a stifled groan as he angles against the glass where her hand is placed.

“There’s this music room” he says, green eyes so steady – on her hand and then moving with warmth up to her face – level with his “…it’s in a hall, at my college, it’s beautiful and wide, with polished wooden floors…”

His voice is like water, a strong flow pulling her along and she glances down to his groin, the erection evident now, pressed against the glass of her palm. He smiles when she looks at him again, she knows that he enjoys it when she looks at him. “I could lay you down on that floor, pull your panties down past your ankles, kneel over you and unzip my pants – push them down.” 

She feels the excitement pool low in in the center of her – and closes her eyes – imagining him spreading her legs as he knelt between them in a dusty room with wooden floors. She imagines his hand, strong on the crook of her knee – gently pushing her further open – the other reaching for the thick length of him.

“Go on” She whispers, but he doesn’t and she opens her eyes to look at him – his own eyes so even and clear on hers. “I’d ask you to touch yourself for me.” He says, and she does, bunching her dress quietly up against the glass – raising her thigh and pressing her free hand between her legs. He doesn’t look down at her, but looks at her face – the parting of her lips when she feels herself, wet. “Suck your fingers into my mouth” He says as his gaze travels down to her wrist. 

“I’d push up into you, deep and slow, feel you so slick and tight around me.” His voice wavers a bit, trembling with his rising excitement and she blushes, just slightly, drawn into his hunger that has overtaken even hers. “You’ll be my first” she whispers, and it’s not true, but he smiles, enjoying it “And you’ll be mine.” 

He hasn’t touched himself yet but his breathing is picking up and she can see the low rhythmic press of his groin against the glass, close to her. She presses up against it, lifting her leg more, her hand caught between the warm and silky lips of her cunt and the cold glass. 

“It’ll be intense, having you like that, under me, licking into your mouth.” He continues and his brogue is thick now, intoxicating and she breathes against the glass “I want to feel your weight on top of me, the skin of your thighs as you move inside of me, your cock…” At the word he hisses with a small smile, pushing a hand down the front of his pants, gripping himself there – steadying. “You’re going to make me come with that mouth of yours.” He warns and she smiles, happy, elated “Yeah?” and then laughing softly to his nod.

“I want to go camping with you” he says, lust-smitten now and not wavering from her eyes as he strokes himself between them “I want to see you naked on the forest floor – I want to feel you come on my tongue as you moan into the night.”  
She moves slightly, pressing against the bed and the thought of him thinking of her in that way sends pure pleasure from between her legs to her heart – prickling her skin with want. He smiles, following her movements with his gaze and pushing his pants down just enough for her to see the slick head of his dick above his grip, heavy and rough on the upstroke. “Turn over for me baby, keep touching yourself but lift your dress and get on your knees.” 

The air is cool on the back of her naked legs and she lifts the hem of her dress up to her middle as she gets up on all fours, leaning against the glass before she slides her hand between her legs again.

She moves, rocking slightly on her finger and he swears under his breathe. He is working himself quicker now, his breath getting shorter. “I want you to bend me over.” The glass is misty and she gasps in a whisper “ Up against a headboard, deep and slow.” 

He presses forward, hand moving with purpose as she rubs slick circles against her clit until she sighs, collapsing against the glass.

At the sight of her release he groans, shuddering, coming white streaks between them before he slumps down on the mattress – staring at her, breaking into a satisfied grin “I love you” he says, breathless and she smiles, closing her eyes to his beautiful voice “I love you”.


End file.
